flynnfandomcom-20200213-history
Squeaking
Squeaking is the process in which a person is applied pressure verbally, or rarely, physically, via the use of depth charging, in which their vulnerable points (that is, the point of which offers control) are identified and isolated, and the target which "squeaks" their vulnerability. Most individuals won't even have realised they have "squeaked" because the reaction is natural. Origin Conventionally, individuals targeted by this attack do "squeaking" subconsciously, because it relies on a learned subconscious reaction when under attack by conventional enemies: the concept of self-defence. This concept teaches an individual, at a young age, the best way to defend oneself, is by acting aggressive to a given target. When confronted with a conflict over a given resource, notion or area, it is often taught the child that is the most aggressive wins, and in direct confrontation, this seems to be the case. The child's favourite cuddly toy is threatened, and their reaction is to grab or hold onto the toy, and yell "No!". This is especially true of adults, who instead, will make use of veiled threats, like "if you fire me, I'm not going to install X/Y/Z!". This is the first mistake when it comes to psychological ploys, and the most 'fatal'. Vulnerability and technique When an individual reacts aggressively about a subject with a veiled threat, this is what's called "squeaking" (or the "squeak"). Like an animal that has been tickled, that, although it cannot communicate with words, will squeak in response to the action. Likewise, when an individual who employs depth charging finds an emotional vulnerability, the target "squeaks" by acting aggressive with veiled threats. This becomes their weak point, and with malicious exploiters of NLP, becomes their downfall. It lets the manipulator know exactly what the target's vulnerabilities are - what subjects are close to home, which then allow for a prising attack and then complete control. "Squeaking" is extremely dangerous to unaware individuals, because they will instinctively rely on poorly learned behaviours of being aggressive to win, which ultimately gives away what subjects are very personal to them. Exploitation As with any manipulative technique, exploitation is quick to follow - it targets the emotional vulnerabilities of the individual, based on their "squeaks". For example, the individual with the veiled threat about getting fired tells us he has financial issues or job security issues. People who threaten to murder those who dare harm their family demonstrate their vulnerability lies with their family - control the family, and control them. Defence As with any technique, there is good news and bad news with defence. "Squeaking" attacks are defensible, but the bad news is vulnerability to exploitation remains. To defend against a "squeaking" attack, there are two methods that address this: clearing the baffles and neutral reaction. The first relies on inconsistent reactions to perceived vulnerabilities (with the intention on overreacting on non-vulnerabilities, and underplaying on true vulnerabilities), however clearing the baffles is a specific technique that has to be varied and thus studied to be done properly. Neutral reaction is the easier of the two, and it requires an individual to unlearn the basics they have learned - not making veiled threats, and not acting aggressive. This requires practice, and the subconscious will slip up with subconscious cues to very astute observers allowing them to tell if you are feeling angry, aggressive etc. A smart individual will ignore the neutral reaction and simply try a varied probing attack, which requires individuals to hold their nerve (which is easier said than done in very aggressive individuals). Neutral reaction does not work in person because during the primarily and vital milli-seconds of processing, the face distorts to the first instinctive reaction to the words it hears before the conscious has a chance to override, which means an individual who is very observant will spot the 'cue' before the feigned face appears. Pupil dilation remains unaffected (EG your eyes can give away the reaction), and also it's difficult to fully suppress or feign facial appearances, which is why clearing the baffles is highly recommended. Summary Individuals should be smart enough to spot when they are being provoked for vulnerability information, and to 'react' accordingly, including keeping composure, practising remaining calm in stressful events, and studying a variety of techniques to foil as appropriate.